A Night of Passion
by rachybaby
Summary: It's 11:30pm Elizabeth is about to get ready for bed when there's a knock at the door. Little does she know it's John and he has plans. Very grapic. Sparky. If too graphic I will remove.


A Night of Passion

Elizabeth shut the lid of her laptop and looked at the clock on her desk it was 11:30pm, at least she had finished going over the reports before midnight but she was still going to be tired in the morning. She got up and stretched, glad that she had brought her work back to her room because she didn't have the long walk between her office and her quarters, ok it only took her 10minutes but when she was tired it seemed longer. She walked over to her bed and pulled her pj's from under the pillow and was about to get changed when there was a knock on her door. Thinking that something had happened she jumped up and hurried to open the door, when she opened it she saw John Sheppard leaning causually against the door frame, looking very sexy in her opinion. Elizabeth very quickly squashed that thought, _'he's your military commander stop it!'_

"Good evening" he said with a smile, "You busy?"

"No actually I was going to go to bed" replied Elizabeth.

"Oh, ok I'll leave you be" John said turning to leave.

"Can't sleep?" Elizabeth asked not wanting him to go.

"Yeah and for once 'War and Peace' isn't helping. I've actually read three chapters putting me at chapter 13 but still not asleep" replied John. Elizabeth laughed, he's been trying to that book for the past 6 months and still hadn't finished it.

"Why don't you come in for a bit?" offered Elizabeth stepping back to allow him to come in, John thought for a moment and then walked into her quarters, Elizabeth closed the door.

"So how come you're up so late?" asked John turning to face her.

"Reports. Had to translate Zelenka's as usual, I wish he'd write them up on his laptop so he can get his english right but hey it's no big deal, it gives me chance to practice my Czech" smiled Elizabeth, "Can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks" he replied turning to face her the grin on his face telling her he had something planned.

"Don't even think it John Sheppard!" Elizabeth said in a warning voice but before she could react John had slammed her against the wall his lips on hers, as usual she was caught by surprise and tried to push him off but soon gave up.

She kissed him back, she felt his tongue brush her lips and she let him in, electircity ran down her spine when his tongue touched hers, engaging it in a battle for dominace.

John slid his hands down from the sides of her face to her waist and hem of her red t-shirt.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands either in his hair around the back of his neck.

John slid his hands under her t-shirt and up to just below her bra, he then moved his lips down to her neck.

Elizabeth put her head back to allow him more access and gasped as he nibbled her neck, she felt him smile at her reaction.

John then moved back from her, both of them were breathing heavily. His hands were still under her top, he kissed her on the lips again before pulling the t-shirt up over her head revealing a lacey black slightly see through bra, he grinned in approval and threw her t-shirt to the floor before continuing the assault on her lips and neck.

Elizabeth let his lips and hands wander over her body.

John nibbled her skin gently so not to bruise her.

Elizabeth slid her hands down John's body letting her nails gently scratch him, she felt him shudder at her touch, she then took hold of the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up and off, just tossing it to one side. She looked him up and down liking what she was seeing, she grinned at him evily.

John pulled her too him, pressing his lips to hers.

Elizabeth put her arms around John resting them on his back. Their tongues clashing, hungry for each other. Elizabeth reached down a little too far pressing slightly against his crotch before moving back up to his belt.

John groaned at the feel of her hand there, and started to kiss and nibble her neck, each nibble harder than the last.

Elizabeth gasped as his teeth scraped across he neck, she pulled his belt from his waist and dropped it too the floor.

John once again pressed his body against hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, he could feel himself begin harden in his trousers.

Elizabeth smiled and slowly reached down from his neck, again she reached too far on purposed gently pressing her fingers against him before reaching up and undoing the button on his trousers, she then put her hand around the base of his back.

John pulled back for a minute breathing heavily.

"Your cruel" he growled at her.

Elizabeth smiled evily.

John pulled her to him taking her away from the wall, he kissed her neck and shoulders, slowly the stepped backwards towards the bed. When they reach it John reached down and undid the button and zip of her trousers and then turned and pushed her down onto the bed and pulled off her black trousers to reveal panties that matched her bra, he smiled in approval.

"Nice"

Elizabeth smiled, sat up and undid the zip on his trousers and pulled them down to his ankles quite impressed with the view expossed to her.

John stepped out out his trousers and kicked them across the room. He then pulled Elizabeth to her feet and kissed her passionately.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around John's neck, she could feel his hardness and wanted to remove the boxers that were in her way.

John pulled Elizabeth's legs up to his waist.

Elizabeth wrapped her leggs around him.

John again kissed/nibbled her lips, neck and shoulders. Slowly he kneeled onto the bed and the laid down onto of Elizabeth, stopping his weight crushing her with his elbows.

Elizabeth unwrapped her legs from around his waist.

John undid the clasp of her bra before moving his hand from underneath her taking her bra off. He cupped her breasts in his hands kissing them he then moved his hand down to her knickers, slipping his hand underneath them.

Elizabeth pulled him to her kissing his lips forcefully and moaning into the kiss as she felt John's fingers inside of her.

John removed his hand and sat up, he then pulled her kickers off and laid down on top of her.

Elizabeth then flipped him over so she was sat on him, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips dragging her nails gently over his body feeling him tense as she did. She the proceeded to kiss his neck, torso and stomach, she slipped the ends of her fingers under his boxers and moving to the side slightly pulled them off. She the sat back onto of him and leaned over kissing him and again dragging her nails down his body.

John groaned as her nails grazed his skin. He then took hold of her waist and flipped her over onto her back, he pulled her legs up slightly, lying on top of her. John kissed her passionately before slowly and gently entering her.

Elizabeth gasped as she felt him ease himself inside of her.

Slowly at first John thrusted into Elizabeth, he could feel her breath on his shoulder and he kissed her neck.

Elizabeth turned to look at John and he kissed her fiercely on the lips. Her arms around his neck.

John thrusted into Elizabeth faster and faster, he could hear her breathing getting faster, he heard her moan in pleasure.

As he increased his speed Elizabeth felt the electricity run up and down her body, her breathing quickened.

"God John! Don't stop!" Elizabeth called out as the pleasure exploded inside of her, and she knew he was far from finished.

John smiled when she called his name and increased the force of his thrusts.

Elizabeth dug her nails into his back, bit/kissed his neck and shoulders as the force and speed of his thrusted increased.

John could feel his climax coming and laid down fully onto Elizabeth feeling their naked bodies pressed against each other, he put his hands onto her hips and thrusting into her as hard and fast as he could.

Elizabeth called him name again, as the pleasure exploded inside her.

Moments later John groaned as he climaxed inside of her.

They lay there not wanting to move, breathing heavily. John lifted up off Elizabeth propring himself up on his forearms, whe he did Elizabeth found it slightly easier to breathe. John leaned down and kissed her lips. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to remove himself from her but he knew he had to, pulling out of Elizabeth he rolled off her and laid next to her. Elizabeth rolled over and rested her head on his shoulder, John put his arms around her holding her close to him breathing heavily.


End file.
